


VI: Forever

by XX_CALIBRE



Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [6]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Kids are mentioned, M/M, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_CALIBRE/pseuds/XX_CALIBRE
Summary: Love was something he acquired too late.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Love, a Complicated Emotion [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877842
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	VI: Forever

_Maa… no need to worry. I’ve got this under control, Kakashi._

_You say that all the time, but you still come back with injuries that nearly kill your ass! Avoid fighting anyone this time!_

“No!”

It was too early in the morning. The sun hadn’t risen nor have the birds sung. It was too early in the morning. Their civilians were still asleep, his wife and kids still haven’t woken up. It was too early in the morning for the news of blood being spilled.

Giving way for their Hokage, the ANBU let Kakashi storm out of his office. He did not make his movements subtle. Slowly, the villagers began to wake up. Whispers sang through as Naruto ran through the maze of his village. He cursed under his breath, hating the design of the village more than he thought.

He was almost stopped by Sakura; he was almost stopped by Sasuke. Hinata and his kids joined the growing crowd. It began to condense around the grand gates of Konoha. Kakashi shoved Sasuke aside, ignoring the warning the Raven-haired shadow nin had given him.

There was a hole in his nin’s chest. Their heart had been ripped out and stitched together. Beautiful blue eyes no longer shone with life but became dull from death. His body was held upright with Tenzō’s Jutsu, like as if the body had no energy left inside.

_Maybe it would be nice to not visit the hospital this time round._

_Ah? Just ‘maybe’? Naruto, you're beginning to hate the hospital._

Ruby-stained lips smiled at him. He watched those eyes flutter to a close. Tenzo release his Jutsu—

Every single cell in his body _worked_ to get him from behind Sasuke to the man’s side, not letting the ground meet him. He had him clutched to his chest, eyes swimming with desperation. “Come _on_ , you’re not allowed to do this.” _You’re not allowed to leave me alone._

Conjuring whatever chakra he had to slow down the bleeding, it was of no use. His student's eyes grew darker at each passing second. A hand squeezed his chakra-coated own. “I’m not… ‘sking for your permission.” His words were slurred, filled with iron. “They made sure… I was… coming back dead.”

_—over, Kakashi. It’s over. Not even Sakura could save him._

Mighty Uzumaki Naruto had been caught off guard for a split second, seconds away from his village. The attacker bore ill-will towards the Hokage and his shadow, knowing the silver-haired nin was more than just their sensei, but the blonde’s _special_ one. The attacker knew better than to target the man's wife. She was strong, and able to resist their Jutsu.

Except Naruto.

Something of a Dōjutsu he was missing, Naruto had no clear upper hand. Even Kurama was mind-boggled. He managed to avoid the first hit and alert Sasuke. Alas, the boy had been caught up with his own enemy. He managed the avoid the second hit and break for a run. He did not manage to avoid the third hit, but Kakashi had to be notified last.

That was Naruto's last order.

“Oh, _please_ don’t do this to me. Please don’t leave me alone. I _know_ I cannot live in a world without _you_ in it. You are the _only_ person who save me from myself.”

Love was something Kakashi never experienced growing up. Love was something he acquired too late. But shame did he not have that time. He needed Naruto to know.

It seemed like Hinata knew Naruto had felt the same from the way her eyes shone and readily coated with tears from an emotion Naruto found hard to read. Was it hard to read? Or was he losing focus?

Focus. He was losing it. Air was stolen from his lungs when he felt the strength in the other's hand falling slack. The air started to waltz, combing through like a mother’s caress. “Wherever you go, Kakashi…” Kakashi's eyes were so beautiful. So full of life. “I will follow.” Kakashi's eyes were so pretty, like the morning sky. So bright in the darkness that claimed him.

_Everywhere you go, I shall follow. Because I love you._


End file.
